muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
F-4 Phantom
The first Tactical Surface Fighter produced, the F-4 Phantom is the model from which all modern TSF technology has descended from. Marketed by the US to all nations of the world, the Phantom remains in widespread use even in 2001 by many military forces. History Developed from the MMU used in space construction, the first recognizable ancestor unit of the F-4 was the LMMU (Large Manned Maneuvering Unit), which was later developed into the NCAF-X prototype that were envisioned as a weapon of war against the incoming BETA. When the BETA were predicted to arrive on Earth, development of the NCAF-X would continue into the NCSF-X prototypes, designed to operate under Earth's gravity conditions. At this stage, the unit began to resemble the F-4 Phantom. It would be further developed into the YSF4H-1 when Unit 6 of the NCSF-X prototypes made its first successful boost jump. The military then decided to adopt the YSF4H-1 as its next-generation anti-BETA weapon, eventually culminating in the F-4A Phantom. Deployment The F-4 has been widely deployed to all regions of the world, and each nation has implemented its own changes to better allow the F-4 to fit their requirements. Even after 2000, the F-4 Phantom remains in use by smaller nations; an example are some European, and African nations that were not as affected by the BETA invasion during the early years or during their current expasion, either to retain a TSF force out of necessity, or as a means of saving expenditure on military wares. Other nations, like the European Union and the Empire of Japan, retain their F-4 variants in a support role to supplement their more advanced TSFs on the frontlines. .]]Because of its age, the F-4 is one of the most prolific TSFs to enter production, with notable deployments of the F-4 including having taken part in Operation Palaiologos, the Soviet/Chinese retreat against the BETA threat spreading from Kashgar, and early attempts by the Middle Eastern nations to hold the BETA at the Suez Canal. The F-4 is also the progenitor TSF for many other TSF lines around the world, being the direct ancestor unit of the F-15 Eagle, the Royal Guard's Type-82, and kickstarting Soviet development of the MiG-series of TSFs. Thanks to its enduring frame, the F-4 has gone through many refurbishment programs, and can take on multiple roles, including modification to its components to allows it to act as a mobile transport station, or to perform reconnaissance duties prior to the introduction of aerial drones. These modifications can be applied to any of its variants, giving them additional capabilities, as well as new identification codes (e.g. RF-4 for Phantoms outfitted with reconnaissance equipment). As of 2001, the F-4 has been succeeded by newer TSFs in combat and is mostly placed in a defensive role for key locations by many of the nations that once used it on the frontlines of battle; however, it is rare, though not impossible, to find F-4s on the forefront either due to unit shortage or sheer desperation. YSF4H-1 NCSF-X prototype derived from the NCAF-X1 that was eventually developed into the production F-4 Phantom. The appearances of the NCAF-X1 and the NCSF-X/YSH4H-1 are largely similar, with their difference being their boosters/Jump Units. F-4B Features an improved data-link between allied units. F-4D An attack variant with improved weapons accuracy. F-4E Differences from the F-4B include using lightweight armor and new avionics systems to boost its speed and range, as well as new thruster units to improve its acceleration, bringing its performance closer to second-generation TSFs. It remains in use by the African Union, Turkey, Israel, and other nations around the world, especially by those not under immediate threat of BETA attack, as a means to lower military expenditure while still being ready to face the BETA. One known unit is the 331st TSF Battalion Horus ''of the Egyptian Army, which participated in the opening days of the First Defense of the Suez Canal. The 66th Tactical Armor Battalion ''Turquoise of the Turkish Army also operated F-4Es, and were present at the beginning of the Battle of Rhodes before reinforcements arrived to relieve their beleaguered position. F-4N Upgraded model to extend Phantom lifespan. Type-77/F-4J Gekishin (撃震')' An export variant for the Japanese, its close-quarters combat capability has been enhanced and its Mount Pylons reinforced to accomodate the F-4J's carrying and use of swords during combat. As of 2001 the latest version of the Gekishin is Block 214, which through various upgrades to its electronics and the addition of anti-laser coating on newer, lightweight armor parts have allowed the machine to achieve performance close to 2nd generation standards. Although still fundamentally inferior to 2nd generation TSFs, a Block 214 Gekishin's performance is comparable to eight of the F-4s deployed to the European front in 1978. Its name is a reference to earthquakes; a namesake adopted after the heavy, ponderous steps of the machine and its thunderous, shelling-style armaments. As the first TSF tailored for the needs of the Imperial Army, the F-4J has gained widespread use amongst Japan's armed forces, even those attached to the UN. The F-4J also served as a trainer for Imperial Army forces prior to the introduction of the Type-97 Fubuki; the TF-4J, a Gekishin with orange-painted sections, is a color variant for the sole purpose of easy identification on the training grounds. Despite their status as training machines, the TF-4J has no notable performance differences with the standard F-4J. Isumi Michiru, Miura Sonoko, Fujisawa Tsukiko, Takemiya Chinatsu, Sakuma and the cadets of their time were all trained with the venerable F-4J trainer. It remains as a training unit with the Royal Guards as far as 1998, but those seen lack the orange coloring used to differentiate traning units from combat units. Throughout its long service life the F-4J has been deployed in numerous situations and places. F-4Js were deployed to China during Operation 6/9, the defence of Dalian and the Far East Defence Line in 1993, and were likely to have been deployed during the evacuation of Gwangju in 1998. F-4Js were seen involved in operations against the BETA invasion of Japan in the same year, with a significant number of units participating in the Defence of Kyoto up to its fall. While not shown, the F-4J was likely to have participated in Operation Lucifer in 1999 and the BETA invasion of Niigata in 2001. During the 12/5 Incident, Imperial Army F-4Js were also spotted as part of Sagiri's insurgent forces, and a UN Block 214 F-4J piloted by Sergeant Jinguuji Marimo unofficially shot down a Type-94 in combat while aided by Sakaki Chizuru and Ayamine Kei in Type-97s. The F-4J's next major deployment would be at Sadogashima, where several squadrons' worth of Imperial Army F-4Js participated in Operation 21st in 2001; one unit was piloted by Second Lieutenant Isumi Akira of Whiskey Unit's Cracker Flight of the Imperial Army's 133rd Wing. F-4JX While outwardly identical to the F-4J, the F-4JX is a proof-of-concept TSF produced by Mitsuhishi Heavy Industries in 2001. Equipped with the Block 215, XM3 operating system, and Operation By Light avionics, its combat performance in internal trials is approximately equal to 2.5th generation TSFs. F-4R Variant for use by Soviet forces. Some of its modifications include adaptability for cold weather, simplified auxiliary and secondary arms for increased efficiency, and reinforced main arms for emergency usage of tank guns. The F-4R was later used as a base for the development of the MiG-21, with both units so similar in components that later F-4R conversions to MiG-21s usually took only a day. Trivia *Some English speaking fans refer to the entire F-4 line, but primarily the Gekishin as "Gekishit" for its apparent uselessness in regards to combating the BETA, or "thunder thighs" in view of its "fat leg" design. *The real-life F-4J fighter jet is not a Japanese-use fighter, but an improved F-4B for use by the US Navy and Marines with heavy emphasis on improved air-to-air capability. The actual Japanese F-4 variants would be the F-4EJ/F-4EJ-改. The real life F-4N was a modernized version of the F-4B featuring the same aerodynamic improvements as F-4J and smokeless engines. Likewise, there are no real-world equivalants for the F-4R. *While its official name in real-life is the "Phantom II", in the world of Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative the F-4's name is "Phantom". *Like the real-life F-4, the F-4 in the Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative is heavily armored and not very manuverable. Appearances F4J 4CC3808C.png|Imperial Army F-4J as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. F4 24F49B4A.png|United Nations F-4J as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Tf-4j coffins.png|Imperial Army TF-4J as it appears in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles: Confession. Mecha 1 f4e.png|F-4E as seen in Total Eclipse type77_f4j_mecha_1.png|F-4J as seen in Total Eclipse Lineart Genki geki.png|Wireframe display of an F-4J. Scan0122.jpg|Back view of the F-4J. Training wheels.png|Lineart for the TF-4J. Gallery 8C1E5E5D.png|UN F-4Js forming a defense line. Konachan.com - 80843 gun jpeg artifacts mecha muv-luv water weapon.jpg|Wrecked Imperial Army F-4Js litter this coastal battleground. Muv-Luv Alternative - Grandfather Tales-F-4A.jpg|US Army F-4 Phantom with 2 WS-16A Assault Cannons. Time for some QTE.jpg|Imperial Army F-4Js surrounded by Tank-class BETA. Sword stunt.png|An F-4J wielding a Type-74 PB Blade. Shiroganes F4.png|A wrecked F-4 of unknown type. Dex stat not high enough.png|TF-4J used by the Imperial Army prior to the introduction of the Type-97 Fubuki. Standoff.jpg|A Type-77 and Type-89 in a tense standoff against a UN F-4 at Yokohama. Category:TSF Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Faraway Dawn Category:Atonement Category:Confession Category:Succession Category:Total Eclipse Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:TSFIA